Burn Notice
by Thatonesuperwholockedgirl
Summary: Ava St. George. Delina Masters. Vilette Kristere. Riyadh Matrix. Nicosia Baker. These are all names of spies. The problem is, none of them are real, and SHIELD knows that. Each of these are aliases used by HYDRA. The problem is, SHIELD never realized that they all belonged to one person - me. My name is Victoria Mercury, and because of one little mistake, I'm on the run.
1. Chapter 1

BOOM.

The car explodes behind me. When I agreed to work for HYDRA, I knew that it would eventually come to this, but I really hadn't hoped that this would be the way to go out. I absolutely despise car chases, and I've already gone through one of those. Now, it looks as though the foot chase is next.

I scramble to my feet, tossing a glare at the man shooting at me. I duck and weave through the streets, sparing only a second glance for the screaming citizens. Of all the places for me to go, I just had to land here, in Marrakesh.

My brain goes into overdrive, spewing random facts at me. Marrakesh is the fourth largest city in the country, making it the perfect place to hide. I'm 203 miles southwest of the capital, Rabat, making me wonder how in the blazes HYDRA found me here. If I want to lose them, I need to head for Jemaa el-Fnaa, the marketplace in the medina sector, and hide among the locals and tourists there. The sun is going down now, so the square should be crowded with tourists, Chleuh dancing boys, storytellers, magicians, and peddlers. Any number of the food stalls should give me cover.

I run through an alley and out into the souk. Snagging a few articles of clothing and tossing some coins at the merchant, I duck into another alley and begin wrapping myself in the cloth. The girl who steps out moments later is not the brown-haired, hazel-eyed girl with pale skin who stepped in. I've rubbed olives over my hands and face, giving me a darker complexion, and the cloth wrapped around my body is, while brightly colored, enough to allow me to blend in, even including a hijab.

I move through the crowd with my eyes down and my fists clenched. My tension heightens the moment a man slips his hand in mine and pulls me close, hissing, "You have a tail on your six. now, you can trust me and I can get you out of here, or you can go off on your own and probably die." I look up into the face of a blond, blue eyed man wearing a caftan and turban. He looks kinda ridiculous, but I have to admit, I'm glad for the help.

"I trust you." The words leave my lips before I can take them back, and I'm momentarily surprised. I'm a double agent, and trusting people is not in my list of skills, but something about this man makes me want to trust him. Perhaps it's the warm British accent, or the finely chiseled cheekbones he possesses, but whatever it is, it's enough.

He takes my hand and pulls me into an alleyway, pushing me against the wall and hissing, "They're coming." His eyes aren't focused on me, and this makes me think that he's not talking to me, which is further confirmed when he continues, "Awaiting further orders, sir?" He seems to listen for a moment, and then he turns back to me and grimaces. "Sorry about this."

He pulls me in and kisses me, but I can tell from the tension in his shoulders and the quiver in his breath that he's as worried as I am. I hear footsteps outside the alley, and they pause momentarily before continuing. A voice calls out, "Nothing here, just a couple of lovebirds," and then the feet move away, fading into the distance.

The man pulls back, blushing. "Sorry again," he says, "Just following my orders. Public displays of affection tend to make people uncomfortable. They overlook things when that happens." He sticks out a hand and offers it to me. "I'm Agent Leopold Fitz, of SHIELD, but you can just call me Fitz. And you are?"

I figure that the best policy in this situation is honesty, and I stick out my hand. "Victoria Mercury. You can call me Vic. But I think that the name that SHIELD knows me by is Enigma." He gapes at me for a second as a black van pulls up in the mouth of the alley and a middle-aged man wearing an impeccable suit steps out of the back.

The next moment makes me question what I've done as Fitz turns to the man in black. "Agent Coulson, sir, I think we've found what we've been looking for." His expression is unreadable as he turns back to me. "We've found Enigma."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for following, now here's a long chapter for being patient! I am so sorry for not having updated in so long - I got really busy with two jobs, being a full-time college student, and being a member of my college's student association. Anyways, on to the story!**

I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I fiddle with the end of my hijab. I'd pushed it down around my shoulders, so my dark curls tumbled down my back. I've been introduced to everyone as "Enigma, a double agent." They all seem either terrified of me or suspicious, and none of them will speak to me. If they're going to take me somewhere that I have no idea how to get out of, the least they could do was tell me their names. And so I speak up.

"There are at least seventeen different ways this could have gone better. Literally. I know because I'm counting them right now."

When nobody speaks up, I continue. "So are you guys human? Like one hundred percent human? I've heard really scary things about you guys."

A tough looking guy from the corner glares over at me. He's wearing a grey henley shirt and a black leather jacket, and his face is rough with stubble. "I don't like dealing with jokers, but this isn't our first time dealing with people like you. "

"Really?" I scrunch up my nose, feigning surprise, "You've dealt with rampaging mutants before? Please tell me their names. Maybe we can exchange numbers and meet up for coffee and scones sometime."

Tough Guy glares at me. "Do you think you're funny?" he asks, "That's nothing to joke about."

A younger woman pipes up at that moment. "Hey, cut her a little slack, why don't you? She's probably tired and scared and is about as sure about us as we are about her."

She turns to me then and gives me an uncertain smile. "I'm Daisy," she says, sticking out a hand, "But they call me Quake. I'm an Inhuman, which is kinda like a mutant. Don't listen to Lance, he's just a big grump. You've met Fitz already, who, by the way, is a genius."

I study her hand for a moment, which has a weird glove on it. I tentatively take it as she continues.

"That's Agent May, who's a complete badass, and Jemma Simmons, who's the other scientist on the team. Fitz and Simmons are responsible for nearly all the tech we have. You'll meet Bobbi and Robbie back at the Bus, and Mack is driving."

She looks up as the suited agent from before enters the back of the van.

"And this is Agent Phil Coulson, director of SHIELD."

I jump, so startled I smack my head against the side of the van.

"Ow, shit. Sorry, my mother would have had my hide for speaking like that. It's an honor to meet you, sir. I've been hoping that I would. Okay, that sounded more arrogant than I thought. Um, I guess hoping isn't that right word. I've been the one reporting to you this entire time, but, uh, you knew that... Ugh, I'm making a mess of this."

I trail off, noticing a couple of grins on the faces around me. The girl, Daisy, turns to Fitz. "She's as awkward as you are."

"A bit wittier though," the intimidating woman, May, says.

Agent Coulson pipes up. "Alright, listen up everyone. Enigma, here, has been reporting to me for almost two years now, under great risk to her and everyone she knows, to provide me with vital information about HYDRA's inner circles. She's been to the top of their leadership. She's a mutant, and her ability deals with electronic data. She can hack into anything, even the Pentagon, and as such, she's been compiling a list of all known HYRDA agents in the government so that we can safely eliminate them. She will be joining our team now that her cover has been blown, and she'll make a valuable asset now that we need Daisy out in the field more."

Fitz, who has remained silent up to this point, now speaks up. "I'm sorry sir, but how do we know we can trust her? She's been with HYDRA for years. No offense to you, of course," he says, holding a hand out at me, "But we once thought we could trust Ward, and he betrayed us."

Coulson turns a sharp gaze on him. "How can we trust you, Fitz? There's never a guarantee of whether or not we'll be betrayed. I..."

I cut him off. "If I may, Agent Coulson, I'd like to speak. Thank you for your defense, but I can perhaps shed a bit more light on the subject."

I turn back to Fitz. "Agent Fitz, I'm a mutant. I have the ability to sort through thousands of bytes of data in seconds. I can corrupt said data faster than you would believe. I can hack into government firewalls and lock government officials out with simply a thought. But has that ever helped me in my real life? I can give you an answer to that. No, it hasn't. I was born in 1990 in Setauket, Long Island, New York. My mother was a mutant, my father was not. My father didn't know that my mother was a mutant until I was born, and when he discovered that both she and I were mutants, he left us. Fast forward to when I was ten. I discovered that my father, a military sergeant named Marcus Lyman, was working with a man named William Stryker, who aimed to create a mutant task force known as Team X to exterminate other mutants and political rivals. He died no more than three years later, at the hands of a mutant that you may have heard of, Magneto. My mother died when I was nineteen at the hands of a HYDRA agent, who captured me and forced me to work for HYDRA. I vowed that I wouldn't ever be loyal to them, and so, five years later, when I had worked my way up into the inner workings of HYDRA, I contacted agent Coulson and sent him vital information. As he has said, I've been working with him for two years now."

I look around the van, taking in the varying degrees of shock or apathy in their faces. "I'm not saying you should trust me, but you should at least give me a chance. I'm doing the same for all of you."

It's quiet for a moment as everyone processes my words, but Fitz speaks up. "It's settled, then," he says quietly, "Welcome to the team, Vic."


End file.
